


You Have It

by Ashesisme



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesisme/pseuds/Ashesisme
Summary: Jay & Hailey need some time to catch up after she comes home from New York, but everyone keeps getting in the way!**this is just something I wrote quickly on my phone...  quick fluffy Upstead one shot***
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	You Have It

Three weeks. 

21 days. 

504 hours. 

That’s how long Hailey has been in New York... away from her home, away from her job, away from her friends, and away from Jay.. 

She knows why she was sent there and she’s thankful that she was. She was headed down the wrong path, becoming a person that she no longer recognized and becoming the opposite of who she wanted to be as a detective. Somewhere along the line her lines became blurred and doing the right thing was no longer an easy choice to make. She often found herself playing with fire- crossing the line of right and wrong if that’s what it meant to put the bad guy away, and it was only a matter of time before her entire career went down the drain because of it. 

Being in New York has been good. She was able to start fresh with people that she didn’t know in a whole new setting. She was able to find herself again- she had time to process some of the things she had been holding onto and remember why she became a cop in the first place. She is at peace with herself knowing she is leaving NY in a better state of mind than when she arrived. 

The time has finally come for her to head back home... she can’t wait for this plane to land so she can get back to her job, her friends, and him. 

“We have begun our initial descent into Chicago. We will be landing at O’Hare in approximately 32 minutes”

The overhead announcement causes her heart to beat faster. She knows Jay is coming to pick her up, and after not seeing him for three weeks she actually feels pretty nervous about it.

As soon as the plane lands she turns her phone on and notices a text that must have come through while she was in the air.

See you soon roomie- Jay has a thing and won’t be able to make it, so I will be there to pick you up! -V

Ahh, no airport reunion with Jay....   
She thinks to herself.... either way, she’s excited to see Vanessa..

It doesn’t take long until she’s off the plane and at baggage claim waiting for her suitcase to come around.

“HAILEY”!!! Vanessa yells before giving her a quick hug. She can tell Hailey is a little disappointed that she isn’t Jay... which she expected. She knows there are some serious unspoken feelings going on between the two of them and knew Hailey was excited to see him. The girls talk for a minute before grabbing her bag and heading for the car.

The ride home is spent laughing and catching up on all that Hailey has missed these past three weeks.

“Did you keep my plants alive”? Hailey asks with a grin.

“Well... the one in the Kitchen gave me quite a scare... but now it’s good as new”! Vanessa replies jokingly. “Of course I kept them alive”! 

After talking for a while Vanessa notices that Hailey is staring out the window, apparently deep in thought... 

“He wanted to be there today ya know... “ Vanessa says, breaking the silence... “he’s been talking about this all week”. 

“Yeah?” Hailey asks, still looking out the window. 

“His CI is in the precinct for questioning related to the murderer we’ve been chasing. Voight thinks he might be an accomplice, but Jay disagrees”. Vanessa replies.

“Makes sense that Jay would want to be there while he is being questioned” Hailey says. “It doesn’t matter, I wanted to see you too... besides, I am just happy to finally be back in Chicago! “

“You know.... it wouldn’t be a bad idea to finally tell the man how you feel about him” Vanessa says as she pulls into the driveway. 

“He’s my partner- it isn’t like that”. Hailey quickly replies.

“You keep telling yourself that” V quickly responds, trying to suppress a laugh .

Hailey doesn’t respond, she just gives her a half smile. She knows V is right... but it’s just not something she is willing to admit out loud just yet.  
_______________________________________________  
She gets unpacked and has a little time to relax before Vanessa knocks on her door.

“Hey Kim just texted and said they are done for the day. There is an event going on tonight at The Whistler bar and everyone wants to go celebrate you being back”. 

“Eh...” Hailey replies, unsure if she wants to get out of her warm, cozy bed that she has missed so much. “I just laid down”.

“Come on you old lady, it’s only 8 o’clock at night! Besides, Kim talked Jay into going because she told him you would be there, so now you have to go”. Her roommate responds.

“Uhhh, fineeee” she stubbornly responds with  
a smile, climbing out of that warm, cozy bed that she missed so much.   
_________________________________________________

The bar is nice. She really likes the vibe- not too crowded, the band seems pretty good. She orders a vodka cranberry and then turns around to head to their table when she sees him. Her face lights up as soon as her brain has time to process that he’s actually there, standing right in front of her. 

“Hey you” Jay says as he pulls her into a quick hug.

“Finally! I was starting to think they were going to try to keep you” he says.

“Nah, I’m back where I belong”. (With you) she thinks to herself but doesn’t say out loud.

“Look she’s here!” Kim yells from across the bar. Kim orders a round of shots for everyone to toast to Hailey being back. Everyone can tell Kim has already had one too many which always makes for good night. Hailey laughs as she looks around, taking in the night. She’s right back where she belongs and she couldn’t be happier.

Every chance Jay gets to come talk to her gets interrupted by someone else from the team wanting to catch up with her too. 

One shot turns into 4 and she’s starting to feel really good. She can’t seem to keep her eyes off of Jay and she realizes she should probably stop drinking and head to bed before she says or does something she will regret.

Everyone starts closing their tabs and heading home before Jay stops her from leaving.

“We haven’t even had a chance to catch up. You wanna grab a drink at my place so we can talk?” He says.

“Ummm.. Yeah. Yeah let’s do that” she replies .

Jay calls an Uber and they head to his place. She is nervous though, she’s drank with Jay a million times... but not like this. Not after missing him for so long. Not after all this time she has had to think. Not after all that alcohol.  
_________________________________________________  
They get inside and take their jackets off. Hailey fumbles with the zipper that has become stuck, which is usually not a problem, but after drinking she is struggling to get it undone. Jay helps her with her jacket, pausing to look at her in a way that makes her heart skip a beat. 

“I’ve really missed you”. He softly says.

“Yeah?” She asks, with a shy smile. She is suddenly aware of how close he is.. and maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s the fact that she’s thought about this moment for way too long, or maybe it’s both... but something comes over her and she quickly closes the gap between them and kisses him with all she has.

He kisses back initially. It is full of hunger and desire, obvious that they have both wanted this for too long. Her hand slips up his shirt and then to his belt. As things start to intensify she is caught off guard when he suddenly pulls back, his facial expression hard to read. 

They stand quietly looking at one another for a few moments before Jay apologetically says “I don’t want this, not like this”.

The words cut like a knife. “I don’t want this”. Did she hear him correctly? “Wow”, she thinks to herself, humiliated and heartbroken as she quickly puts her jacket back on and starts heading for the door.

“Hailey wait”. Jay says as he grabs her arm and stops her from leaving.

“What exactly do you want Jay?” She shouts “You know what, don’t answer that. I gotta go. I’m sorry this happened”. She says loudly, opening the door to leave.

Jay knows he has to say something. He didn’t mean to make it sound like he didn’t want her because God did he want her, it’s all he has wanted for way too long. Just that he doesn’t want it to happen like this. 

“Your heart”, he calmly replies, catching her completely off guard. “I don’t want a drunk hook up with you Hailey. You mean too much to me. I don’t want it to happen this way and for you to regret it tomorrow. You asked me what I want... I want your heart”.

His words stop her from moving. She’s pretty sure the whole world is standing still in this moment. She turns to look at him and the sincerity in his eyes is something she can feel in her soul.

“Jay” she says softly while closing the door and coming back inside. All defenses and walls that kept her guarded and afraid have come down... “....You already have it”.

Jay takes a step towards her and runs his thumb across her cheek, moving her hair behind her ear that has falling in her face before kissing her sweetly. The pace much slower than it was a few minutes prior. He leads her to his room where they spend the entire night exploring each other & savoring every moment. There was no need to rush, they both knew they had forever to look forward to.

The morning comes and she awakens to the buzz of her cellphone. She looks over and sees him peacefully sleeping, his arm still wrapped around her.

She reaches for her phone reading the text that came through. 

“You never came home last night after you left with Jay. I guess you finally told him..... -V”

“I guess I did” she replies before snuggling back into Jay and going back to sleep.


End file.
